1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to safety razors and, more particularly, relate to razors for soft cut shaving and dry shaving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety razor blades have had assemblies where a cutting blade is surrounded by flexible portions or guards within a construction assembly used to house the cutting blade and are generally flexible for the purposes of temporarily allowing a greater cutting blade exposure when force is manually applied and when force is withdrawn the cutting blade exhibits less exposure. The cutting blades within these prior safety razor blades are typically fastened rigidly in order to disallow the cutting blade to move in relation to the housing cartridge of the safety razor blade. We often see the housing or cartridge of the prior safety razors adjusting in order to contour to challenging surfaces while the blade is anchored in place for the purpose of remaining rigid. These characteristics prove beneficial in creating and allowing for a clean close shave cutting hairs as close as possible. Therefore, getting the cleanest and closest shave is often a primary competitive factor between shaving companies. In fact, in today's market we even see multiple rows of cutting blades rigidly in place in order to continue this trend. Because of the closeness these safety razors offer and because of the level of cutting blade exposure to one's skin we find that shaving cream is a necessary promoted lubricant in the shaving method in order to prevent cutting or bleeding. These safety razors were typically created for men who seek to shave their face as well as women who seek to shave their legs. Most prior art configurations illustrate flexible guards or a safety razor cartridge housing in order to safely contour a straight edge razor along the many curves that typically exist on a face of a man or legs of a woman while cutting hair as close as possible in order to promote the smoothest shave attainable.
Examples of safety blade prior art are exhibited herein. One example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,539 by Muros.
Another example of a prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,735 by Cartwright, wherein we see a shaving geometry that promotes a flexible cutting blade cartridge that offers more controlled flexibility when protruding a skin surface along the elongated side.
Yet another prior art is EP Patent 1,537,964 by Pennella et al., wherein we see a wet shaving geometry that incorporates guard elements. The guard elements are staggered alongside the sharp edge of the razor while perpendicular and bisecting each razor row.
Yet another prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,316 by Oldroyd wherein we see another illustration wherein a supporting member or guard surrounds the flexible cutting blade allowing a level of protection while the sharp edge of the cutting blade protrudes the skin surface.
Yet another prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,533 by Kearney, wherein we see another illustration that similar to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,539 by Muros wherein the cutting blade protrudes into a skin surface which in turn allows an overexposure of a rigid cutting blade.
Yet another prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,886 by Gagliano, wherein there is illustrated a comb or like structure used for cutting or trimming hair on one's head but the prior art does not have a supporting inner guard, pre-determined base, nor a void used to assist in creating the shaving geometry illustrated in embodiments of the present inventions.
Yet another prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,820 by Adachi, wherein there is illustrated a razor comb blade unit intended for cutting or trimming hair on one′. However, the cutting blade in this example is slidably held in the blade holder leaving no base, void or gap to allow a desired cutting blade flexibility as described in the embodiments of the present inventions.
Yet another prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 8,413,334 by Walker, wherein there is illustrated a more recent art form where we are presented again a purposely rigid cutting blade that is rigidly anchored into place in order to allow the safety blade housing or cartridge to alone provide a level of safety through the depth margin of slots or grooves between each tooth in the comb guard.